L'Ange de mon existence
by Deadlyfury
Summary: Harold est seul ce soir-là. Accablé par ses responsabilités, il craque et perd entièrement ses moyens... Mais la présence d'Astrid le ramène très vite à la réalité et en l'observant, il se rend compte de ses erreurs. Malgré l'amour qu'il a pour elle, il décide de prendre une décision terrible pour tous les deux... Même si ça doit mettre fin à leur amour éternel.


**Bonjour toutttttt le mooooonde ! ESTA LOS VACANCIAS ! VAMOS A LA PLAYA, A MI ME GUSTA BAILAR !**

 **(Je suis nulle en espagnol, pas de jugement xD)**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça pourrait aller mieux, disons que j'en ai un peu marre de buguer dans mon inspiration et de pas vous publier à l'heure comme tout le monde. (Enfin presque hein. xD)**

 **MAIS BON ! Ce petit OS drama (Ça étonne qui ? Lever la main ! Personne ? Ah ok. xD) est pour vous, en regardant une série, j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration pour... Ça. C'est assez spécial mais plutôt triste alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ***Petite note à la fin**

* * *

 ** _L'Ange de mon existence_**

Moi, c'est Harold.

Harold Haddock troisième du nom. Fils du défunt chef de Beurk Stoik la brute, et, actuellement accablé par sa misérable vie.

En vérité, j'étais trop oppressé par la tournure que prenaient mes responsabilités.

12 moutons.

14 îles.

2 mariages.

57 commandes.

13 retards.

Des jours de travails.

Des mois d'anéantissement totale et de liberté enlevée.

Encore toute une vie à tenir.

Je brûlais tel un brasier. Ma peau collait sous mes vêtements et mes paupières étaient si lourdes que je manquais de maudire les dieux pour cette punition. Je ne savais plus où j'étais ni même le temps. Une seule chose préoccupait mon esprit vagabond. Les mots se mélangeaient dans ma tête et mes souvenirs les plus proches apparaissaient tel un mirage face à moi.

J'étais prisonnier de mes propres pensées. Le néant venait m'entourer de ses ailes obscures et j'étais seul.

Tout seul.

« Harold ? »

La chaleur de la forge fut refroidie soudainement par le temps glacial de l'extérieur qui s'engouffrait par la porte. Ma merveilleuse femme était à l'embrasure de celle-ci et sa voix me parvenait comme un appel des cieux. Mon cœur s'est réchauffé à l'instant où j'ai senti ses mains frôler mes épaules.

« Je t'ai apporté à manger. »

Elle a déposé ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crâne puis ses bras se sont enroulés autour de mon cou. Le tissu contenant son repas était posé sur mon bureau.

« Toujours entrain de travailler ? … Oh ! Tu as fini la hache de Heïdi ? »

Je ne répondis pas. J'ignorais si c'était mon manque de force ou de confiance mais j'étais incapable de parler. J'étais tétanisé. Il est inutile pour vous d'essayer de comprendre.

« Tout va bien mon amour ? »

Elle s'est écartée de moi et m'a regardé avec une certaine inquiétude. Je ne pouvais pas y résister, c'était impossible. Mes yeux observaient alors chacun de ses traits. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait. Elle m'éblouissait de trop peut-être ou alors avais-je seulement peur ?

« Tu es réelle ? »

Elle a paru surprise, ce qui est, en soit, plutôt compréhensif. La question m'était venue sans réfléchir à vrai dire mais pourtant, je me le demandais vraiment. Au fond de moi. J'étais devenu parano, c'était presque sûr.

« Harold… »

Elle s'est approchée lentement et s'est assise sur mes genoux. Son regard bleu océan se perdait dans le mien et sa main caressait délicatement ma joue.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

J'ai baissé les yeux comme si la voir me regarder ainsi, avec autant de peine, me brûlait les orbites. J'ai pris entre mes doigts ses douces mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de sa tresse puis sur ce gilet de fourrure qu'elle aimait tant porter depuis cet hiver.

Encore une fois, sa question m'était passée de côté et j'avais été incapable de répondre. Elle devait tellement avoir pitié que ça me faisait mal.

« Parle-moi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

J'étais à bout. C'était ça la vérité. Tout ce travail, ces responsabilités incessantes, ces pressions énormes et invivables…

Je me suis effondré au creux de son cou comme une mauviette; une personne chétif et fragile incapable de surmonter ça tout seul. Sa douce odeur de sucre a alors envahi mon corps tout entier. Mes bras l'enroulaient avec la force qu'il fallait pour me rassurer. Me rassurer qu'elle ne partira jamais et qu'elle restera à mes côtés et ce, pour toujours.

Elle a mêlé ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'a serré encore plus fort contre elle en me murmurant mon prénom indéfiniment tel un souffle divin. La chaleur a réenvahi la pièce, le feu de la forge alimentait nos cœurs et j'avais la sensation qu'une fois en cendre je m'éteindrais avec lui.

« Tout va bien Harold…

\- Je ne comprends pas, je n'y arrive plus… Je ne sais plus… Je ne sais plus comment…

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, tu y arriveras ! Tu verras ! On y arrivera… Ensemble !

\- Ensemble… »

J'ai réfléchis un instant. Elle m'a dévisagée un moment aussi, le regard peiné.

« Je suis là Harold. Je suis toujours là pour toi, je t'en pris, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Astrid. »

J'ai caressé sa joue de mes doigts, puis ses lèvres que j'ai effleuré d'une délicatesse infinie.

« Je suis désolée… » Elle a murmuré.

J'ai tremblé et là, pour une bonne raison. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. Parfois, je souhaitais juste me réveiller et réaliser que tout était un mauvais rêve… Un foutu cauchemar.

« Le village a besoin de toi.

\- C'est faux… Ils me haïssent depuis peu et toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Parce qu'ils sont incapables de comprendre !

\- Mon père comptait sur moi… Mais je suis un bon à rien. Rien d'autre ! Tout ce que je voulais… »

Je me suis effondré à nouveau.

« Je t'en pris ne dis pas ça…

\- Je voulais partir, partir d'ici avec Krokmou. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je ne suis pas à ma place. »

Elle a relevé mon menton de ses doigts et a posé son front contre le mien.

« J'ai besoin de toi, moi…

\- Non, tu as tort.

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire ça. »

Je me suis décollé d'elle et j'ai respiré fortement, douloureusement même. C'était impossible de la regarder en face… Je n'arrivais plus à cacher ce que je ressentais.

« Ils sont morts Astrid. Je pensais tellement pouvoir réussir à surmonter ça. Je le pensais. Mais je suis seul ! SEUL ! Et je dois me coltiner des responsabilités ?

\- Tu as une famille Harold… Une fille. Une mère. Ils comptent tous sur toi.

\- Trop de gens comptent sur moi. J'en peux plus.

\- Tu savais que ce moment arriverait.

\- Mais pas aussi furtivement dans ma vie. Tu as beau me dire les plus beaux mots du monde Astrid, je n'ai jamais souhaité devenir chef. Et je le clame haut et fort. En vérité j'en ai rien à faire de tout ça…

\- Tu…

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

L'ambiance était devenue horriblement tendue et ça ne cessait pas d'augmenter. Je le sentais. Un silence infini nous séparait comme si un instant, nous étions incapables de nous comprendre. Elle semblait en colère. Et je le savais, elle avait de quoi après tout.

« Moi aussi j'ai perdu Tempête Harold. »

Son ton était glacial et brisé, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer d'une minute à l'autre, la voix tremblante.

« Elle est partie avec les autres dragons mais elle n'est plus là quand même.

\- Krokmou est mort Astrid !

\- C'est tellement égoïste ça. »

Je me suis tortillé sous l'effet de la colère, en inspirant fortement. Astrid s'est levée de mes jambes et est restée à bonne distance jusqu'à ce que je me lève à mon tour, le souffle court.

« Excuse-moi… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile aussi de ton côté… »

Son regard meurtrier se mettait à briller d'une émotion forte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'étrangle à tout moment… Et moi j'étais ridicule. Pourtant, un sentiment inconnu venait perturber la vérité. Quelque chose m'empêchait de prendre conscience de sa douleur, même si j'essayais.

« Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire comme si tu es seul alors que de notre côté c'est dur aussi. Personne ne t'oblige à travailler toute une nuit ou à réfléchir jusqu'à en devenir dingue. Personne. Tu te fais du mal tout seul. Si les gens t'en veulent c'est parce qu'ils remarquent que tu fuis. Que tu fuis tes responsabilités ! Leur vie est entre tes mains Harold. Entre tes mains ! Est-ce que tu y as pensé ? Tu sais… Je… Je comprends tout ça. Ton meilleur ami est partit et personne ne comprend à quel point c'est difficile… Mais ils ont tous perdu quelqu'un de cher durant cette bataille Harold. Et même des mois après, ça reste graver sous notre peau. »

Je me suis adossé contre mon bureau, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Arrête avec tes désolés.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été décidé ainsi. Naître pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Se battre pour une cause que nos parents ont combattue pendant des siècles. Défendre. Vivre. Aimer. Tout ça pour quoi ? La mort et la solitude. J'en ai marre de voir tout ça. De voir ce sang coulé le long de mes mains. On a tué plus de gens qu'on en a défendu en rejetant la vérité.

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- Quoiqu'on fasse, les dragons et les hommes ne s'entendaient jamais bien !

\- Sur Beurk tu avais trouvé la solution.

\- Ici Astrid. Mais autour ? Regarde comment ça a fini ! Ingrid. Dagur. Eret. Kognedur. Kognedur nom de… ! On était tous censé se protéger ! Tous ! Au lieu de ça, on a laissé mourir l'une des nôtres. On a laissé mourir nos amis tout ça parce que la vie des dragons étaient plus importantes pour nous que notre propre peuple.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

\- Le monde est devenu trop cruel.

\- Il l'a toujours été. Toujours. Nous avions simplement des rêves plein la tête…

\- Ça a causé notre perte.

\- Pas la nôtre. »

Je l'ai regardé intensément. Elle a penché la tête légèrement et aussitôt, des larmes me sont montés et la moindre pensée obscure qui menaçait de traverser mon esprit m'a tourmenté. J'ai dégluti en m'efforçant de ne pas craquer.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de rester… Ici… De t'enfermer et de maudire ton sort. Un sort que nous ne souhaitons pas partager Harold ! Tu as pensé à nous ? Heïdi me demande chaque soir où est-ce que tu es ! Ce que tu fais ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle !

\- Tu mens.

\- Maintenant je mens. C'est nouveau.

\- Ce que tu me dis est impossible.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est supportable pour elle de vivre sans son père.

\- Me fais pas croire que toi tu es là.

P- lus que toi en tout cas, Harold. Je suis là à ses couchés. Là à ses levés. Là quand elle a besoin de moi ! Mais toi tu es où ? »

Je me suis frotté les cheveux, mon cœur battant la chamade si fortement que s'en était douloureux.

« Et nous dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est devenu ? »

En relevant la tête, sa mine de déception m'a brisé. Elle devait avoir remarqué que mes yeux brillaient anormalement, que ma gorge se serrait si fort pour retenir mes larmes que j'en déglutissais sans arrêt. J'avais l'impression de faire enfin face à ma réalité. Ma terrible réalité.

« Nous ne sommes plus ce que nous étions.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise…

\- Je ne sais pas ! Que tu… (Elle s'est avancée vers moi pour me mitrailler de coups de poings) Que tu m'aimes ! Que tu ne veux pas me perdre ! Me quitter ! Ou partir à l'autre bout de l'Archipel pour te tuer ! »

Cette fois, elle pleurait véritablement. Et cette vision d'elle m'a fait craqué. Entièrement. J'ai pris ses deux bras fortement entre mes mains, et au milieu de ses plaintes je l'ai coupé :

« Tu ne comprends pas Astrid ! Tu crois que faire comme si tout allait bien, ça va m'aider ?! Tu penses que j'ai envie de vivre normalement alors que mon meilleur ami est mort pour moi ? Que les dragons sont partis par ma faute ? Que… Tu… (J'ai marqué une pause. Mes larmes se sont mises à couler.) J'arrive même plus à savoir si je peux te protéger, parfois j'en ai tellement peur que tu me parais irréel ! Je ne veux plus être avec toi. Je veux que tu disparaisses ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si tu continues à rester ici avec Heïdi je vais te faire souffrir ! Tu seras malheureuse et avec le peu de chance qui te restera à prendre pour vivre une vie sentimentale, tu finiras dans les bras d'un autre sans mon consentement !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Arrête ! (Elle a pleuré)

\- Je t'aime Astrid ! Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, plus que moi-même… Je ne veux pas que ton existence soi gaché par la mienne ! J'étais et je suis prêt à te chercher et à te protéger à l'autre bout du monde ! Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier… Mais je veux seulement que tu partes. Que tu partes loin d'ici et que tu me laisses là, avec toutes ces horreurs sur les bras… Je ne te rendrai jamais aussi heureuse que tu le souhaites… Plus maintenant. Alors pars.

\- Je ne partirai pas d'ici, d'accord ? Je reste avec toi.

\- Regarde dans quel état je te mets ! Ça fait des semaines entières qu'on ne se parle plus ! Tu penses qu'on peut continuer comme ça ?

\- Et tu ne veux pas que je t'oublie ? Si je pars, c'est pour toujours Harold. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'envoyer une pensée tous les soirs ! »

Je l'ai fixé, complètement à bout. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais elle s'efforçait de se retenir pour rester forte. Je la connaissais. Je la connaissais beaucoup trop. Et je l'aimais tellement… Tellement que ça devait cesser.

Je me suis avancée vers elle et je l'ai pris dans mes bras -ce qui l'a surpris-. Nous sommes restés un moment dans le silence où seuls nos reniflements perpétuaient ; jusqu'au moment où j'ai eu à nouveau le courage de parler même cette fois-ci dans un chuchotement certain.

« Je ne supportais pas de te perdre…

\- Tu veux que je parte…

\- Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse.

\- Mais toi le seras-tu sans moi ? »

J'ai esquissé un sourire mais mes lèvres ont tout de même tremblé.

« Non. »

Elle n'a rien dit et s'est contenté de baisser les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait.

« Mais je ne te mérite plus à présent.

\- Tu es tout ce qui m'est de plus précieux au monde…

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici Astrid…

\- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment.

\- Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous.

\- Tu te trompes Harold. Tu oublies ce que tu es. Ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as construit de tes mains. Ce que tu as changé de notre monde… À ton avis qu'est ce qui se serait passé si nous faisions toujours la guerre aux dragons ? Qu'est-ce que nous serions devenus ? Nos amis seraient-ils devenus ennemis ? Nos ennemis amis ? La mort de Krokmou ne signifie pas la fin de notre vie… De TA vie. Et surtout de ta personne. Tu es et tu resteras à tout jamais le Maître des dragons, un chef inoubliable, un ami exceptionnel et un mari extraordinaire. Quoique tu crois être devenu de ces pertes, pour moi tu restes à jamais le même, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Harold. Ne recule pas face à ton destin, écris la suite comme si elle était capable de faire renaitre des cendre nos morts. Continue d'écrire la suite de l'histoire comme tu l'as toujours fait.

\- Cette histoire comme tu dis, avant, elle grouillait de dragons.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas… Là. »

Sa main s'est posée longuement contre mon cœur. Nous nous sommes regardés éternellement à la recherche d'une réponse convenable. Et c'est cette vérité qu'elle venait de révéler qui me poussa à affirmer mes craintes.

C'était fini.

Elle devait partir. Là, c'était certain.

Et elle aussi venait de le sentir.

Elle a reniflé et des sanglots ont remplacé nos mots. Elle venait de comprendre… Car si la vie des dragons s'était éteinte mais demeurait éternelle dans notre cœur… Il était de même pour notre amour.

« Tu es morte Astrid. Ça fait longtemps que mon coeur ne bat plus.»

Il était mort avec eux et c'était inévitable. Ça avait fini comme ça. Avec la guerre.

Nous nous sommes enlacés une dernière fois, une dernière pensée à nos souvenirs lointains. Par ma pensée, je lui ai dis des millions de fois je t'aime… En vérité je ne voulais pas la lâcher et j'avais surement toutes mes raisons, toutes ces peurs de la perdre qui me revenaient. Mais il le fallait. La vérité c'est que pendant tout ce temps je m'accrochais à elle si fort que j'oubliais ce qui s'était véritablement passé... Mais ça me faisait trop mal.

Et c'est comme si lui rappeler la vérité l'avait libéré.

Elle s'est décollée de moi et son regard s'est planté dans le mien. Elle m'a soufflée des paroles que je fus incapable d'entendre puis sa main a touché ma joue délicatement. Sa main que je fus incapable de ressentir. Elle s'est illuminée comme un soleil au milieu de la forge et étrangement, ce moment semblait s'évaporer en fumée en seulement quelques secondes. J'ignore quel sentiment terrible m'a fait prendre conscience de la vérité… Mais mon cœur s'est déchiré en mille morceaux. Et l'expression était faible.

« Reste avec moi. (Elle m'a dit)

\- Pour toujours. »

Et elle a disparu. Là, comme ça. Comme vingt millions de grains de poussières… Et je l'ai senti. Cette chose au fond de moi. Ce lien terriblement amoureux qui se détruisait.

J'ai hurlé car je comprenais et ma mère est arrivée en courant, complètement terrifiée de me voir à genoux comme ça, frappant le sol en pleurant.

« HAROLD ?!

\- Où elle est ? Astrid ! OÙ EST-ELLE ?!

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles… Fils… Hé… ! (Elle a pris ma joue entre ses doigts)

\- Astrid… Astrid… Elle était là… Avec moi. Elle… Elle est partie… Je lui ai dis de partir loin d'ici avec Heïdi, de partir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Je pensais tellement qu'elle était réelle… Je le pensais si fort que…

\- Harold… S'il te plait…

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse… Je l'aime tellement maman… Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre encore une fois une partie de moi… Il faut qu'elle revienne… Je…

\- Fils… »

Ma mère a tenté de me stabiliser en tenant fermement mes épaules mais même ce geste de sa part semblait d'une douceur incomparable. Ses yeux s'efforçaient de ne pas laisser couler quelques larmes, elle s'efforçait de rester impassible.

« Astrid n'est plus là depuis un moment.

\- ELLE ÉTAIT AVEC MOI.

\- Non et tu sais que c'est faux. Tu le sais… Tu as vu de tes propres yeux ce qui s'est passé… Tu sais que tout ça c'est ton imagination.

\- Non. Non. Non. NON ! »

J'ai repoussé ma mère violemment et j'ai vu que ça l'a blessée plus qu'autre chose.

« Elle… Elle est morte pour toi durant la bataille et… Oh Thor je suis tellement désolée Harold… »

Elle s'est mise à pleurer mais mon cœur encore brisé semblait parler à la place de tout et au fond de moi je continuais d'espérer que tout ce temps elle était véritablement en vie, réelle et avec moi…

« Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle est là, quelque part avec moi ! Je sais qu'elle est là ! ELLE NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE PARTIE. PAS POUR DE VRAI. »

Ma mère s'est jetée sur moi pour venir me serrer contre elle, comme ferait toute mère incroyable.

« Son esprit est parvenu à trouver la sérénité… Elle est heureuse au Valhalla à présent mon fils… Dis-toi que tu l'as délivrée.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pas sans elle…

\- Heïdi a besoin de son père Harold. Plus que tout. N'abandonne pas ta fille pour ton chagrin. Sois fort. Tu sais que c'est ce qu'elle voulait et plus que tout. »

J'ai serré fortement ma mère pour me consoler. Mais la douleur était telle que rien ne parvenait à me calmer. Pourtant je savais qu'elle avait raison. Et ma fille était le seul fragment de ma vie qui pouvait encore m'aider à tenir. J'ai fermé les yeux et puis… Le reste m'a paru flou. Peut-être me suis-je enfin endormi après tant de semaines d'insomnie mais dans tous les cas cette nuit-là m'a été décisive et m'a permise de prendre conscience de mes ignorances face à ma fille alors que tout ce dont elle avait besoin… C'était d'un père.

O***O

« Papa ?

\- Oui Heïdi ?

\- Maman ne va pas revenir n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans vous mentir, je n'ai pas eu la force de répondre. Elle et moi nous contentions de fixer la tombe en face de nous.

« Tous les jours je la voyais à la lumière. Elle était avec moi. Je lui parlais, tu sais ? Par moment elle me disait qu'elle souffrait ici et qu'un jour elle serait dans l'obligation de nous quitter pour trouver la paix.

\- Toute fin doit être heureuse. Même au Valhalla mon ange.

\- Je m'étais habituée à la voir à mes côtés. Même ailleurs, elle était toujours là, elle continuait de me faire des gâteaux aux mures et à me chanter des chansons. J'avais espéré qu'elle reste pour toujours avec moi.

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie.

\- Tu la voyais toi aussi ?

\- Par moment oui…

\- Moi papa, je la voyais si souvent que je finissais par en oublier la vérité. La vérité sur sa forme… Sa vie envolée. »

Je me suis agenouillée à la hauteur de ma petite fille, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui ressemblait tellement… C'était presque terrifiant.

« Ta maman n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer tu le sais ça ? »

Elle a acquiescé et ses lèvres se sont mises à trembler. Elle s'est engouffrée dans mes bras sans pour autant se mettre à pleurer. Je pense qu'elle se retenait. Elle se retenait car elle en avait assez de trop sécher ses larmes.

« Je n'ai plus peur de la guerre papa. »

Le fait qu'elle me dise ça n'avait presque rien de rassurant mais je retrouvais en elle ce qu'Astrid disait sans cesse.

 _Je n'ai plus peur de mourir Harold._

Et je n'avais jamais voulu y croire. Même encore aujourd'hui. Mais c'était si réel à présent, je veux dire, nous nous tenions ici, devant sa propre tombe chose pas si banale chez les vikings en général. Mais beaucoup l'avaient souhaité. Astrid a toujours été considérée comme une guerrière de tout genre, une héroïne admirée de tous. Son nom devait être présent sur l'île sous toute forme… Et ça, tout le monde était d'accord.

Heïdi s'est décollée de moi et j'ai caressé sa joue, les yeux brillants. Je me suis ensuite relevé doucement, tenant toujours sa petite main entre la mienne. Elle a regardé longuement la tombe sans ciller et puis… Elle s'est mise à chanter :

 _Le ciel est noir, les collines opales,_

 _Quand arrive du Nord, la tempête royale..._

 _Entends la chanson... De sa Majesté... De sa cape il couvre le monde entier..._

Sa voix paraissait si divine et la ressemblance avec la femme de ma vie semblait si proche que j'étais incapable de bouger. Plus elle chantait, plus sa voix se brisait. Je voyais très bien que ça lui était douloureux de se retenir, et qu'elle voulait rester forte pour elle aussi.

 _Dors… Dors… Ma petite dors…_

 _Il secoue ses ailes, lève les yeux au ciel..._

 _Dors... Petite ange dors..._

Lorsqu'elle s'est stoppée. Un silence affreux a régné. Un silence de solitude. Là, Heïdi s'est effondrée et à pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Ça m'a beaucoup trop fait mal également alors, j'ai essuyé mes larmes discrètement et j'ai resserré sa main contre la mienne en chuchotant son prénom seulement, elle a dit d'un ton sincère et entièrement brisé en touchant du bout des doigts la tombe :

« Tu vas me manquer maman… S'il te plait ne m'oublie pas là-bas… »

Elle est tombée à genoux. Et croyez-moi sous cette nuit étoilée, rien ne pouvait être aussi triste que ça. Tout ce que je suis parvenu à faire, c'est me mettre à sa hauteur et déposer les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillis pour elle. C'était la seule chose que nous pouvions faire pour espérer qu'elle se souvienne de nous, même au Valhalla. Car Astrid était l'ange de mon existence et quoiqu'il est pu se passer dans ma tête, je savais que jamais, elle ne nous avait véritablement quitté.

* * *

 **Alooooors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? ^^**

 **Pour une fois je n'ai pas mis de musique dramatique pour accompagner xD Je me suis dis que c'était très bien comme ça !**

 **Pendragon arrivera trèèèèèès bientôt (Pas de mensonges, je vous assure), s'en suivra de Dis-le moi si j'ai de l'inspiration. On verra bien ! ^^**

 **Le soucis c'est qu'à côté de mes fanfictions j'écris un roman donc il est difficile pour moi de m'y consacrer pleinement tous les jours ! Je suis vraiment désolée quand même ! Ça me blesse un peu de vous délaissez quelques semaines x)**

 **Gros bisous et bonne continuation aux écrivains ! ;)**

 **D.F.**


End file.
